


Wingmen

by wolfwinds123



Series: Lightning McQueen Died For Ryuji's Sins [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (I always feel so bad for doing these things to my fav boi), Akira needs to get his shit together and help Ryugana be canon, All too interested Morgana, Ann will, Cat Ears, Collars, Costumes, Embarrassed Akira, Friendship, Good Friend Ann, He will be missed, Humiliated Ryuji, I'm tagging it, If Akira doesn't, M/M, Mutual Pining, Payback, Rip Ryuji, Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto timeline compliant, Ryuji is desperate for the love of a cat car thing, Shopping, Sorry Not Sorry, Wingman Ann, does this count as Mutual Pining?, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwinds123/pseuds/wolfwinds123
Summary: Ann drags Ryuji out to go shopping with her as payback for having to listen to all of his weird car/cat related problems, and ends up helping.Or: Akira needs to get his shit together and help a brother out, or else Ann fucking will.





	Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like less than an hour? Maybe? And this is probably as short as I'm capable of making things. Oops? 
> 
> I'll post the drawing I did for this later once I'm actually done lining and coloring it, so stay tuned for that? I guess? Or not... idk.
> 
> Also, I genuinely believe that the only reason Morgana is so obsessed with Ann is because she was wearing cat ears when he first saw her. What a nerd.

Ryuji was hesitant to go out shopping with Ann, but he supposed it was the least he could do for her. She had been subjected to so many late night calls and freak outs over the past few months that he really didn’t have any leverage to get him out of this.

So shopping it was.

Maybe then he could work towards genuinely patching up their relationship. Though, to be fair, he did try, but maybe dumping all of his complicated car/cat shapeshifting related emotions on her wasn’t the best way to go.

Oh well.

His eyes scanned the racks painfully uninterested in all the colorful accessories lining them. If boredom could kill, he would have been dead hours ago.

“Are we done yet?” he whined for probably the twentieth time in that store alone. Ann just glared at him from the other side of the display.

“No. We are not. Now stop complaining and help me find a new pair of sunglasses!”

He angrily raked his fingers through his already messy blond hair. “Gah! We’ve been doing this for _hours_ ! I know that I’ve kind of dragged you into my love life and stuff, which is totally uncalled for. And like I know this is just payback. But must you really punish me, _with shopping_?! This is worse than death!”

She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze onto more interesting things, like some of the new items on sale. “We haven’t been out for _that_ long. Stop being such a cry baby. Besides this was supposed to be fun! We’re hanging out. We never hang out!”

“Maybe this is why…” Ryuji grumbled, all too plainly sulking.

“Oh, grow up.”

“Make me.”

Ann just ignored his response in favor of examining the hair accessories one shelf over.

“Ooh! This is cute! Quick, Ryuji try this on!” she exclaimed, the excited smile that stretched across her face made him all sorts of anxious.

“What? No! I don’t want any of this girly shit on me!” Ryuji shouted, stumbling back from Ann’s wicked advance. He didn’t care what she was holding, all he knew was that it couldn’t be good.

“Try it!” she demanded trying to lunge after the fleeing boy.

“No!” he said, darting out of her reach.

“Come on! It’ll look cute on you!”

“Effin’ quit it!”

 

“Stop being such a child and try this on!”

“No! Knock it off!”

“Ugh, Ryuji!”

She had him cornered now. He was backed against a shelf. A part of him wanted to knock it over and bolt out of the store, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to afford to cover the property damage.

“Put. This. On!” she said through gritted teeth, emphasizing each word with a step towards him.

He braced himself, trying to push her away from him. “No!”

“I think Morgana would like it,” she sang.

This made Ryuji pause.

“... what is it, exactly?”

Ann blinked at him for a second, in a state of disbelief.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“Shut up and show me what you’re trying to force on me.”

“I will once you promise to let me take a picture of you.”

“I…”

“I’ll make sure Morgana sees it.”

He sighed, hating that she knew his weakness too well. Why did he decide to open up about Morgana to her? Of all people?

“... deal.”

 

#

 

Akira looked down at his buzzing phone with a mildly perplexed frown. Why on earth was Ann texting him? He had thought she said she was busy.

“Who is it?” Morgana asked, looking up from where he was cleaning himself.

“Can you not do that on my bed? It’s gross.”

“Why I wouldn’t have to if _someone_ would just wash me.”

“Whatever. Anyway, it’s from Ann.”

“Oh?” Akira didn’t need to look up to know that Morgana was very interested now. “What did Lady Ann say?”

Akira unlocked his phone and opened his text, only to immediately close it again.

“W-wait! What was it? Open it back up! I didn’t get to see!” Morgana whined, pawing at Akira’s phone.

“I’m not sure you’d want to see it,” Akira replied trying to fight the tremor creeping into his voice.

He was mentally scarred.

Blinded.

He’d never be able to see again.

Goodbye cruel world.

“No! Come on! If it’s from Lady Ann, I’m sure it’s fine. I can’t imagine her sending you something that isn’t as wonderful as her.”

Akira stared down at the determined looking cat. Maybe this could be payback for all the obscene cleaning he does, not to mention covering all of Akira's clothes with fur.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Akira slowly opened the text again, placing it on his bed and standing to take his leave. He didn't want to be there for the fallout. 

“O-oh! Oh my!”

Akira had expected the startled mewling, but he definitely wasn’t expecting the sheer amount of interest and excitement that was also in his voice.

“I um… wow… That… That sure is R-Ryuji…” Morgana stuttered, still staring intently at the photo Ann had sent them. While Akira wasn’t exactly familiar with feline body language, he was pretty sure that Morgana wasn’t nearly as disturbed as he ought to be.

Akira’s eyes flitted back and forth between the picture and Morgana. The blushing Ryuji that stared up from the photo looked mortified. He was posed really awkwardly, most likely positioned by Ann and not out of his own accord. Akira could at least give his best friend a bit more credit than that. His teeth were bared, probably at an attempt of a smile, but he look more pained than anything. However, in spite of the beet red face, the tortured expression, and the contorted pose that was probably supposed to look sexy, all of that wasn’t the issue. The issue was the bright pink leopard print cat ears perched on top of his head and the big cheap cat bell that dangled from a collar he wore around his neck. They were both as hideous as they were distracting.

Akira almost felt bad for him. Almost. But with the way Morgana was staring down at the photo, his tail raised and quivering, he can tell that what Morgana was feeling was far from disgust or second hand embarrassment. He was reacting much the same way he did when he saw treasure, which was… oh god. Did that mean…?

“Holy shit,” Akira murmured. “I can’t believe Ann is a better wingman than me… I need to step up my game.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> No songs this time. See? I wasn't lying. No promises about the next one though. Song title titles are fun, idk. 
> 
> Special thanks to BlueStrawberryIII for giving me this idea and just in general helping me with my shitty ideas. 
> 
> Major thanks to fledermauss for reading my shit over and finding the typos. I'm fucking useless when it comes to editing. You're a lifesaver. 
> 
> Thanks unluckyCarm for being the nerd who made this crack ship possible, you fucking nerd. 
> 
> More Ryugana to come. I'm so fucking sorry.


End file.
